PewDiePie
Felix Arvid Ulf Kjellberg (born ), known on YouTube as PewDiePie, is a Swedish gamer, vlogger, comedian, and YouTube celebrity who plays video games and records his commentary and facial reactions through audio and webcam. About He is primarily known for his horror playthroughs, though he now plays games with other genres. The name "PewDiePie" was formed by the term 'Pew! (as in a gun shooting) Die!', which was his original channel. When he supposedly forgot his password, he created another channel by adding 'Pie' because "He loves pie." and the name Pie was completely random. It has now become his main channel. He has the most subscribed channel on YouTube and has the highest record of subscribers of any YouTuber of all-time. History Felix joined YouTube on December 19, 2006. His first YouTube channel is Pewdie He has just under 440,000+ subscribers on the Pewdie channel, over 12.5 million views and 14 videos on it. Most videos on the Pewdie channel are gaming ones, but there are vlogging videos as well. His first few Friday with PewDiePie series were first uploaded on his Pewdie channel. He also has a friend who uploads short clips from his videos under the channel SkaterOfFabulous which he mentioned in a Fridays with PewDiePie Q&A episode. Kjellberg became the Most Subscribed YouTube Channel of all Time on August 15, 2013 but dropped to #2 after the YouTube Spotlight beat him on November 2, 2013. On December 8, 2013, He beat The YouTube Channel to reclaim the #1 spot and then lost it only a day later to YouTube again. Then after several hours, on December 9, he reclaimed the title once again and has not lost it since. He currently gets subscribers at an average of one per second, explaining why he's made it this far with 40,000,000+ subscribers . At the moment, he is in a relationship with Marzia Bisognin otherwise known as CutiePieMarzia for more than 5 years. He also has his own game called PewDiePie: Legend of the Brofist. Personal Life Felix was born in Gothenburg, Sweden. He graduated from Göteborgs Högre Samskola in 2008 and attended the Chalmers University of Technology to pursue a degree in Industrial Economics and Technology Management, but left in 2011 to focus on his YouTube career. Some of PewDiePie's first ever subscribers say that he has changed a lot but still say that "he's awesome". Felix's first job was selling hot dogs. He currently resides in Brighton, United Kingdom. The Kjellberg Family Felix made a video where he shows his family. He made it on his birthday October 24, 2014. Felix's mother's name is Johanna Kjellberg. 'His dad's name is ' Ulf Kjellberg. He also has an older sister named Fanny Kjellberg. Pets His pets were either cats or dogs. His first pet was a cat who died of old age. Ynk was the second pet. She is a Yorkie. Ynk for now lives with Felix's mother in Sweden. His second dog is Maya. Maya has a missing eye, because she had a incident with a cat when she was a puppy. There is also a Crossy Road mascot based on her, called Pew Die Pug. Since October 13, 2013, Felix has another dog named Edgar Allen Pug. When Felix got Edgar, he was one year old, and when he came to his new home he was really nervous. Edgar is three years old now, but biggier than Maya in size. Felix and Marzia also had 2 axolotls, Bill and Clint, but they had to be given away due to their fish tank breaking. Personality PewDiePie has a somewhat common personality for YouTube. However, how well he executes his personality is what makes him so popular. PewDiePie acts confused, and crazy during his gameplay, and is very humor oriented. He also swears very commonly, and isn't afraid to outright state what he says, making fun of some of the games he plays. He is very caring, and hosts multiple charity events to help others. Controversy * After a video was made by a user named "retsupurae" called "Adults React to PewDiePie" a comment by a fake YouTuber going by the name of PewDiePie was made, which he said "Your extra views get me extra cash". This quickly caused an outbreak in hate and controversy. PewDiePie mistakenly later apologized and explained what he meant by the comment in his video "I'm sorry". PewDiePie's "I'm sorry" video also sparked some controversy, due to the fact that he generalized all of his haters as being trolls, and assumed that all of their criticism came out of jealousy. * PewDiePie's fans have also become controversial, as some would go to other gameplay commentary YouTubers (Such as Tobuscus and UberHaxorNova) and comment saying that they are copying PewDiePie. PewDiePie's fans are also under controversy for their threats of death, pain, and rape in videos that rant PewDiePie and/or his fan base, The Bro Army. PewDiePie made a reaction parody video to this, where he mocked himself by saying that he was copying other YouTubers, as they had existing gameplay footage on YouTube. He stated that he made this video as the comments were getting 'ridiculous'. * PewDiePie stated in episode 9 of the BroKen podcast: “I’m just gonna say this: Don’t sign with a network.”…“If you’re a small channel, what’s the benefit of a network?" in regards to Multi-Channel Networks. Miscellaneous Videos Collaborations with CutiePieMarzia PewDiePie has done some collaborations with his current girlfriend, CutiePieMarzia. Often these follow no specific upload pattern, as well as what is done. Sometimes they play video games together, such as the Amnesia and Happy Wheels videos they did together. Other times they do card games, (Cards Against Humanity) other times tags, such as the Guess the YouTuber video. Friday's with PewDiePie Beginning in 2011, PewDiePie started to make unique videos on Fridays which are typically from 3 minutes to 10 minutes long (though the longest being 16 minutes long). At the beginning of every video, he has a creative introduction with graphics, and the intro ends with him saying in a high pitched voice, "Fridays with PewDiePie~". Usually, the Friday videos are non-gameplay videos giving PewDiePie his chance to check up and communicate with his subscribers, especially since the popularity of his channel continues to grow rapidly, he dedicated many Friday videos to thank his subscribers and their support. PewDiePie has talked about any upcoming traveling, events, projects or contests he will be doing, or shares what is going on in his life right at the moment. Any comments or things that need to be personally addressed to his fans/bros PewDiePie speaks of in his Friday videos. Each video ends with PewDiePie holding his fist up, and giving a "brofist" to the recording camera to which the person watching the video may also give Felix a "brofist" back at the same time. Omegle Omegle is a text and video chat website PewDiePie has been using as of August 2012 to randomly connect with and surprise his fans. It usually starts out with PewDiePie typing his name in the "common interest" box of Omegle and clicking the button to start a video chat with whomever he connects with. The reaction of the person he connects with ranges from shock, surprise, to disbelief and excitability that he/she is actually seeing and speaking to PewDiePie. Disabling the comments In 2014, Felix decided to shut down the comments, because they were mostly spam/unnecessary hate. Later, he made a video talking about this issue. He enabled the comments again after a while and now tries to reply to the nicer comments. Revelmode In 2016, Felix created a Network or a with a group of YouTubers named Revelmode. The group is now just a small group, As Felix says, in the future, they will add more new members. Characters Cry of Fear Polisbil Polisbil (Swedish for police car.) Polisbil Polisbil is a police car found at intervals during Cry of Fear. The first time Felix met Polisbil, Polisbil killed him due to a glitch. For some reason, after this, they became good friends and regularly greet each other throughout the game. Farsha Farsha is what reads as the destination on all trains in Cry of Fear. Because of this, Felix calls the trains Farsha. Farsha did not show up very often and unfortunately committed suicide (drove off a cliff) near the end of the game. Ruben's Mom Ruben's Mom is a demented looking housewife that constantly tries to kill PewDiePie. She has a unique appearance; spikes on her arms and feet, a "50's housewife". Amnesia: The Dark Descent The Barrels They are the main enemy according to Pewds. Whenever he sees a barrel while exploring a room he shouts at it and/or destroys it. This started because most of the time when bad things happened to him there are barrels right next to him, so they were a sign of bad things ever since. "YOU DAMN BARRELS" ~what PewDiePie usually says when finding one Stephano Stephano is a golden statue of a knight driving a sword into the ground. Felix uses him as his main travel companion in Amnesia. Pewds claims that Stephano is fearless and he will often be found on a table or in a chest in Amnesia. He shows no signs of rusting and the reason he took Skully's place as PewDiePie's travel companion is genuinely because he appears more often. Martin Martin is a man with an execution hood on his head, and green glowing lines on his stomach who is often found hanging from a ceiling via rope. Martin shows up in many custom stories that PewDiePie plays. In a custom story called the Killings in Altstadt, the screen would go black in an inn bedroom and Martin would appear in front of Pewds, causing him to yell out: "Martin! Get off me, Martin! Martin tried to rape me!" The Bro (AKA Servant Grunt) The servant grunt is an enemy in Amnesia who attacks the player upon sight and chases them until the player is out of sight. A low growling sound is made when the servant grunt is nearby and a screeching sound (officially called "Terror Meter") is played when it's on the chase. The first major encounter Pewds had with "The Bro" was in the prison cell of the original series The Dark Descent. Hearing a growling noise, Pewds hid in the next door without hesitation, only to find out that the bro was right behind him. Pewds outran the grunt at first, but he looked back and gave the servant grunt a chance to slash the player and knock him out. He also gives them a pedophiliac personality and the Bro often calls him "cheese/sugar tits" and on one occasion, said "its raping time!" Piggeh Piggeh is a dead pig in Amnesia that PewDiePie uses as a companion. His birthday is August 29, 2011, when he was first given a name and voice. Piggeh's catch phrase is: "I'm pumped! I'm so pumped!". Piggeh's vocabulary is full of creepy satirical humor; with him typically using a variety of sexual references, ranging from orgies to rape. When he is carried around, he has very fluid movements, causing PewDiePie to often make Piggeh say something like: "You thought I'm a pig, no, I'm a snake.". Whenever there is a bed nearby, Piggeh often tries to seduce Pewds by saying things like: "You like me over on the bed maybe? Or how about here?". On one episode he shows PewDiePie how he penetrates while saying. "Hey Pewdie this is how I penetrate. This isn't gay right all I'm doing is showing how I penetrate. You could say that you're not interested I mean I'm right here so just go ahead and say you're interested." Skully Skully is a human skull in Amnesia that PewDiePie would carry around as a companion. Skully functioned as an early version of Stephano, and while there are a few episodes including him after Stephano's naming, he has become one of the least used characters in Amnesia, although his tendency to appear in other games more than Piggeh or Stephano, does get him used sometimes. Jennifer Jennifer is a rock in Amnesia that Felix calls fat, due to her being large whenever he finds her. Jennifer loves Felix and always says "I love you Pewdie!" but Felix typically responses with, "You're too fat, Jennifer." or "I know, Jennifer, you told me a thousand times already!". Fan girls sympathize with Jennifer because they love Felix as much as she does, but always get rejected in the end. She now doesn't appear much when Felix plays Amnesia except for when a rock is chasing or being thrown at him in the game. Teleporting Naked Guys These are men that are naked and teleport everywhere in Felix's face that makes him jump, panic or scream, hence the name Teleporting Naked Guys. When Felix sees one, he might make a joking sexual comment such as, "Oh goddamn, you're sexy." In the video, "Amnesia: Custom Story- Lost the Lights- Part 10, one of the teleporting naked guys flies down a hall way saying, "HI, BILLY MAYS HERE!" and frightens PewDiePie until he realizes what it said and starts commenting on it before continuing his journey. Mayo Mayonnaise is a stool or small table. Felix encountered it in part 1 of "House of Creep 3" where he even mentioned a table mode. Mayo does not show up as much as the other characters. It was revealed in a custom story that Mayo worked for the Barrels, and it shocked Felix. Mr. Chair A chair in Amnesia. An old friend of Pewds'. He has also guest starred in many other games, keeping Felix company so he won't be scared. There have been situations in which Mr. Chair is forced to work against Felix, but he has always been a faithful companion. Penny A chair in Amnesia. Sven A boat from an Amnesia custom story. Happy Wheels Irresponsible Dad & His Son PewDiePie is exceptionally famous for being the 'Irresponsible Dad' in Happy Wheels and the dad is famous for being horribly irresponsible to his son. Whenever the son says something to the dad, the dad replies, "I DON'T CAREEEE!!!". Their names are unknown, however the son is sometimes referred to as Timmy and the dad is rarely referred to as Jason. The son has mentioned to be gay many times. Vespa When PewDiePie plays as Segway guy in Happy Wheels he refers to the Segway as Vespa. Segway guy seems to be emotionally attached to Vespa, sometimes wanting to kiss or cuddle her/it. (On the rare occasions that Felix plays as Moped Couple, the moped they ride on is also called Vespa.) Silent Hill 1 Throughout the playthrough of Silent Hill, PewDiePie often gives nicknames to the various enemies found in the game. They do not usually interact with PewDiePie verbally, though he will often comment about them. PewDiePie also shows disgust towards them, and will proceed to attack shoot or bludgeon them to death (or, if he is unarmed, he will run and yell "Don't rape me!"). Pterodactyl Pterodactyls are flying reptilian creatures that roam the outside skies of the game. It will chase player immediately on sight, though the player may outrun the creature. PewDiePie will usually yell and run away from it, though he will attempt to shoot them if he has a gun, the actual name is Air-screamers. Doggie Doggie is a horribly altered versions of a canine and will pounce on to the player if they are close enough. It's quick and agile and can chase the player for long distances. Doggie is the most common name for the dogs, though PewDiePie will give them alternations depending on their number and situation. He is also known to them Rufus, or simply "Dog", The actual name for them is Groaners. Weapons Cry of Fear Baton Baton is a police nightstick used as a weapon in Cry of Fear. PewDiePie seems to be friends with Baton and will often leave a better weapon behind just to have him. Condemned: Criminal Origins Pipé Pipé (Pronounced pee-peh) is a pipé used as a weapon in Condemned and Grey. Pipé has a French accent and often says "Ah, bonjour! J'mappele Pipé!". Pipé is also usable as a weapon in Condemned: Bloodshot, Felix has used him in his playthrough too. Locker door Locker Door is another of Felix's favorite weapons from Condemned. Locker door is sensitive to bad language for some reason, and if an enemy swears in front of him, PewDiePie will generally tazer him shouting: "DON'T SWEAR IN FRONT OF LOCKER DOOR!" Tazer The tazer in Condemned doesn't really have a personality, although because it's a powerful weapon, Felix will occasionally shout different things when using it, some of which are:"Unlimited Power!!!" (Star Wars reference) and "Pikachu POWER!!!" (Pokémon Reference). Boot The ability to kick an enemy in Condemned has a slightly odd graphic. It shows just an ankle and boot appear on screen for a second, then disappear again. PewDiePie uses the boot to great effect, and yells "Random BOOT!" or, "BOOT it!". PewDiePie even named the last episode of Condemned: Criminal Origins after Boot, naming it: Final battle, with BOOT! Boot rarely talks, but when he does he exhibits an extremely violent and perverse nature – frequently telling Felix to rape Boots victims, to which Felix often responds "No Boot, we do NOT rape people!" Other Characters Jeremy Jeremy is a faceless wooden doll found scattered around the house in Paranormal. Felix gives him the same voice as the son from Happy Wheels, making Jeremy seem childlike and annoying. In Paranormal, Jeremy makes several demon sacrifices, making Felix scream: "JEREMY! What did I tell you about the demon sacrifices, Jeremy!?". Jeremy can also be found in Anna, where dark figures without faces circled around the player, who is immobilized for a moment, and then disappear. Shortly after this, Felix yelled, "DEMONIC SACRIFICES! Not cool! I told him, don't do demonic sacrifices, but no! Son of a barrel!" Anywhere there is a faceless doll or sacrifices in a game, Felix will also yell at Jeremy (He recently turned up in Haunted Investigations as a sinister white doll). Hercy Hercy (short for Hercules) is a flashing metal box found in Ghost Hunt to tell you when ghosts are nearby. PewDiePie is terrified of ghosts, and so he and Hercy made good friends as Hercy is very comforting. Felix will sometimes say hello to Hercy when he sees a flashing metal box in another game. Jörgen A character from Thirty Flights of Loving, who PewDiePie drives around in a cart. Felix later finds out that Jörgen's real name is Winston, but he still calls him Jörgen. Jerry A character in Limbo. Bob His character in Skate 3 and in any game where the protagonist doesn't have a name lately. Gabe A character, (Real Name: Chris Walker) and frequent enemy in the video game Outlast. Saladass/Plzdonteatme or Saladqueen A name for his cell in Agar.io. Quotes * I DON'T CAAAAAARE!" (As Irresponsible Dad in Happy Wheels) * "BARRELS" (Whenever he sees a barrel in Amnesia or any other game) * "AHHH PEN*S!!" (To the Brute, or "Mr. Tall" in Amnesia) * "Stay awesome bros, I know you will." (Outro) * "Here comes the brofist (puts fist to camera)... BH-YYYYE!" (Outro to 'Fridays with PewDiePie' videos) * "Take the beef jerky! Take the fu*king beef jerky! Not me, take the beef JERKY!" (To the Demon Dog in Penumbra: Overture) * "You fu*king disgraaaace!" (To the little boy at the back of Irresponsible Dad's bike) * "TELEPORTING NAKED GUYS! I hate Teleporting Naked Guys..." (In: Amnesia: Custom Stories) * "Do you speak Chopnese huh? Do ya? Chop chop chop chop chop. Aha you don't." (To monsters in Cry Of Fear) * "Why did you hack me? You knew... That hacking... Was my only weakness." ''(In response to learning that Dillon the Hacker has hacked him) * ''"Oh crap you speak Smashnese! Oh no no no no no no no no no. Damn!" (To monsters with hammers in Cry Of Fear) * "Ellos Felix." (Voicing Stephano) * "Don't worry about it, Cry!" (To Cry – ChaoticMonki in a co-op in the game "Bloody Trapland".) * "Slap dat, all on the floor! Slap dat, give me some more!" (When fighting Shibito without a weapon in Siren: Blood Curse.) * "Clemy Clue!" (On The Walking Dead series) * "Oh you like this Vespa?" (Talking to Vespa in Happy Wheels) * "FOR LADY GAGA!" (When he has to do e.g. a difficult jump) * "YOLO!" (When he does a Leap of Faith... It actually helps in a lot of situations) * "Ow! Son of a fu*k!" (When he hits his toe while playing Just Dance and in BARRELS!) * "Synchronized Dance" (When the Irresponsible Dad and his Son are both doing the same movement in Happy Wheels) * "I became a butterfly!" (When he dies in Alice: The Madness Returns) * "Don't touch my boobs, it's fragile!" (When a buttervolt was attacking him in Alice: The Madness Returns) * "It's not called being gay, it's called being FABULOUS!" (Friday's W/T PewDiePie) * "Oh, Sunset Valley." (When he was selecting a neighborhood to play in The Sims 3) * "JABBA DAAA HUUUUUUTT!" * "NOTICE ME SENPAI!" * "STEPHANO!?" (when he sees Stephano) * "I am PewDiePie! I will shave my beard if I want to!" (when Maya warns him) * "KILLING ME DOES NOT MEAN YOU CARE!!!" (In an episode of Dark Souls while an enemy hit him when he was singing a sad song) * ""I'm the king of shovels!"" * ""Javla fitta! You're not my dad!"" (PewDiePie Tuber Simulator) *""LISTEN UP YOU LITTLE PIECES OF SHITS! IF YOU'RE NOT IN BED IN 5 SECONDS, I'M GONNA FUCK YOU!"" (Who's Your Daddy?) * "You can just fuck yourself? Then what's the point man?" (Genital Jousting) * "Come on red penis, get in the hole... come on man." (Genital Jousting) Trivia * In Surgeon Simulator 2013, in the Alien Surgery stage, one of the organs is called "Pewdsball" in honor of PewDiePie. * In Octodad: Dadliest Catch , it's possible to spot "Pewdie Pies" being sold in the Supermarket level. * PewDiePie is the first and only channel to reach over 30 and 40 million subscribers. He has an astounding 10 million subscribers lead over second place YouTube Spotlight. * In Cry of Fear (not the standalone version) after breaking the first wall with your hammer, if you go straight on the ramp and open the door, there's Stephano inside, and when you click on him Simon says "Stephano!? What the fuck PewDiePie!" then a handcrab will appear. * He is the 4th biggest channel overall, as the top 3 are owned by YouTube. * According to a Reddit AMA, he plays the electric guitar and has a certain degree of proficiency on the drums and piano. * He is an agnostic. * PewDiePie's first subscriber (or close to it) was his friend Xebaz who says he "wishes that Felix wasn't so busy today in a recent interview." More of his first subscribers state they think he's changed but they still enjoy his videos today. * Felix was ranked 1st place in the Top 10 Let's Play YouTube Channels video of WatchMojo.com's "TopX" series. * Felix is known for swearing in his videos, going as far as electric shocking himself for swearing in an Impossible Game video. *Pewdiepie hit 40 Million Subscribers on his 26th birthday. * Felix is a fan of anime. * Felix plays StarCraft II and Hearthstone. List Of Subscriber Milestones Note the following dates are according to SociaBlade.com the dates may vary by about 1 day, and if you live outside of North America the dates may vary by 1 - 2 days due to the Time Zone Difference. * Felix hit 100,000 subscribers on January 17, 2012. * Felix hit 200,000 subscribers on February 27, 2012. * Felix hit 300,000 subscribers on March 27, 2012. * Felix hit 400,000 subscribers on April 20, 2012. * Felix hit 500,000 subscribers on May 8, 2012. * Felix hit 600,000 subscribers on May 24, 2012. * Felix hit 700,000 subscribers on June 8, 2012. * Felix hit 800,000 subscribers on June 21, 2012. * Felix hit 900,000 subscribers on July 3, 2012. * Felix hit 1 million subscribers on July 10, 2012. * Felix hit 2 million subscribers on September 19, 2012. * Felix hit 3 million subscribers on December 3, 2012. * Felix hit 4 million subscribers on January 16, 2013. * Felix hit 5 million subscribers on February 18, 2013. * Felix hit 6 million subscribers on March 27, 2013. * Felix hit 7 million subscribers on April 22, 2013. * Felix hit 8 million subscribers on May 24, 2013. * Felix hit 9 million subscribers on June 18, 2013. * Felix hit 10 million subscribers on July 8, 2013. * Felix hit 11 million subscribers on July 26, 2013. * Felix hit 12 million subscribers on August 16, 2013. * Felix hit 13 million subscribers on September 9, 2013. * Felix hit 14 million subscribers on October 2, 2013. * Felix hit 15 million subscribers on October 31, 2013. * Felix hit 16 million subscribers on November 15, 2013. * Felix hit 17 million subscribers on November 30, 2013. * Felix hit 18 million subscribers on December 15, 2013. * Felix hit 19 million subscribers on December 27, 2013. * Felix hit 20 million subscribers on January 8, 2014. * Felix hit 21 million subscribers on January 21, 2014. * Felix hit 22 million subscribers on February 3, 2014. * Felix hit 23 million subscribers on February 16, 2014. * Felix hit 24 million subscribers on February 28, 2014. * Felix hit 25 million subscribers on March 14, 2014. * Felix hit 26 million subscribers on April 15, 2014. * Felix hit 27 million subscribers on May 21, 2014. * Felix hit 28 million subscribers on June 22, 2014. * Felix hit 29 million subscribers on July 26, 2014. * Felix hit 30 million subscribers on August 22, 2014. * Felix hit 31 million subscribers on September 26, 2014. * Felix hit 32 million subscribers on November 5, 2014. * Felix hit 33 million subscribers on December 21, 2014. * Felix hit 34 million subscribers on January 24, 2015. * Felix hit 35 million subscribers on March 3, 2015. * Felix hit 36 million subscribers on April 13, 2015. * Felix hit 37 million subscribers on June 2, 2015. * Felix hit 38 million subscribers on July 14, 2015. * Felix hit 39 million subscribers on August 30 or August 31, 2015. * Felix hit 40 million subscribers on October 23, 2015. * Felix hit 41 million subscribers on December 20, 2015. * Felix hit 42 million subscribers on February 5, 2016. * Felix hit 43 million subscribers on March 26, 2016. * Felix hit 44 million subscribers on May 8, or May 9, 2016. * Felix hit 45 million subscribers on June 3, 2016. * Felix hit 46 million subscribers on June 22, or June 23, 2016. But on June 28, 2016 Felix's subscriber count dropped to about 45,610,000 subscribers due to about 1.2% of his subscribers being automatically removed by YouTube due to being inactive called "The Sub Purge". * Felix hit 46 million subscribers again on July 5, 2016. * Felix hit 47 million subscribers on August 1, 2016. * Felix hit 48 million subscribers on September 18, 2016. * Felix hit 49 million subscribers on October 31, 2016. Videos & Photos External links In addition to having his own official website, PewDiePie also has a merchandising site in which he sells t-shirts in different colors with fanart and slogans such as, "Uh, Dad?" "I DON'T CAARE!", "CHOP CHOP CHOP", "RUBEN!!", "Noo, Stephano!", etc. There is a site for U.S. residents and one for European residents. Marzia (his girlfriend) also has a website in which she gives fashion advice. He also has a website to donate to a water charity fund called mycharitywater.org/pewdiepie to give clean water to those that don't have it. * PewDiePie FAQ Inquiries * PewDiePie Business Inquiries Form de:PewDiePie pl:PewDiePie pt-br:PewDiePie ru:PewDiePie Category:Users that joined in 2010 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Swedish YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:Fifteen Million Subscribers Category:Twenty Million Subscribers Category:Twenty Five Million Subscribers Category:Thirty Million Subscribers Category:Thirty Five Million Subscribers Category:Forty Million Subscribers Category:Forty Five Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views Category:Most Subscribed Channels Category:Five Billion Views Category:Ten Billion Views